Sweet Revenge
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Hari itu sedang hujan deras, dan Tooru kepergok Nagamasa keluar dari toilet wanita di sebuah kafe sambil menenteng kameranya. MidoYuki.


"Ups."

Hari itu sedang hujan deras, dan Tooru kepergok Nagamasa keluar dari toilet wanita di sebuah kafe sambil menenteng kameranya.

.

.

.

 **Sweet Revenge**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © Naoe**

 **MidoYuki**

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membeku, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan kerutan di dahi.

Nagamasa menyapa pertama kali, "Lama tak berjumpa, Yukimura-kun."

Seulas senyum dari pria itu, tangan Tooru refleks melempar kameranya ke wajah sang dokter tampan. Ia tak sempat peduli bagaimana nasib kameranya nanti karena satu-satunya yang diperintahkan otaknya adalah, membuat Nagamasa tak bisa tersenyum lagi selamanya.

"Ah." Nagamasa spontan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dan kamera Tooru melesat melewati telinganya lalu menabrak dinding dengan suara tabrakan yang mengerikan.

Mata Tooru membulat. Kameranya telah _tiada._

"Sialan kau," kata Tooru, matanya melecut ke arah Nagamasa. Tatapannya menyalahkan. "Karenamu kameraku rusak."

" _My bad_. Maaf soal itu." Nagamasa menjawab. Sunggingan senyum tercetak di bibirnya.

"Jangan sok suci," cela Tooru. "Aku tahu sifat aslimu. Kau bahkan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali."

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar dari luar kafe. Detik berikutnya, aura Nagamasa berubah. Ia tersenyum keji pada Tooru, tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara. "Heh," ia menyeringai, "Bagaimana kabar Masamune-ku, Yukimura-kun?"

"Jangan sebut nama Mattsun dengan bibir busukmu itu."

"Jahat sekali." Nagamasa pura-pura sakit hati. Seringaiannya makin lebar. "Jadi kau lebih suka aku menemui Masamune sendiri untuk mengecek keadaannya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Bibir Tooru mengatup. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Akan kubunuh kau," ancam sang _mangaka_.

Nagamasa mengabaikan ancaman Tooru dan berkata ringan, "Apa Masamune masih lembek seperti dulu?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Tsk." Sang dokter berdecak. Kakinya mengayun mendekati Tooru. "Tak sopan. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua darimu, Yukimura-kun?"

Jarak mereka kurang dari sepuluh senti. Tooru mengangkat dagunya, tak gentar dengan intimidasi yang diberikan Nagamasa padanya. Demi apa, kalau saja ada pisau atau _cutter_ di tangannya sekarang, maka Tooru tak akan segan menusuk Nagamasa dengan benda itu. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tak kenal formalitas."

"Menarik," kata Nagamasa. Tangannya terjulur untuk memegang dagu Tooru. Lalu merayap ke pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Tooru baru ingat kalau ia menyimpan pulpen di saku belakang celananya. Mungkin ia bisa menusuk Nagamasa dengan itu.

"Kau menjijikan," cemooh Tooru.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?" Nagamasa terkekeh. Tooru merogoh sakunya, dan pulpen sudah ada dalam gengamannya sekarang.

"Tak perlu bertanya pun kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Entah Tooru sedang eror atau apa, ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri terasa salah di telinganya.

Tangan kanan Nagamasa sudah ada di belakang kepalanya, meraih sejumput helaian hitam milik Tooru dan—

—dengan wajah psikopat ia menarik surai gelap itu ke belakang dengan sekali sentakan.

Suara kaget bercampur sakit lolos dari mulut Tooru. Ia menggeram, meludah ke wajah Nagamasa sambil mengumpat kasar. "Dasar rendahan!"

"Kalau aku rendahan, maka kau lebih rendahan daripada aku, Yukimura-kun." Nagamasa melengkungkan senyum miring. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau berpikiran untuk menusukku dengan pulpen di saku belakang celanamu ketika aku lengah, hm?"

"Brengsek."

"Dan kau bahkan meludahiku."

"Kau lebih dari pantas mendapatkannya."

Tangan Nagamasa masih berada di belakang kepalanya walau ia sudah melepas rambut Tooru. Ia mengusap percikan saliva Tooru di wajahnya dengan ibu jari kirinya, lalu menjilat jari itu dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Ekspresi marahmu itu benar-benar menarik, sama seperti ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Masamune tiap kali melihatku."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyebut nama Mattsun dengan bibir busukmu itu?" Tooru menepis tangan Nagamasa, kemudian berputar dan melayangkan pulpen di tangannya pada Nagamasa.

Sret!

Ujung pulpen itu menggores kulit di atas tulang pipi Nagamasa, nyaris mencolok matanya kalau saja Nagamasa tak sempat bereaksi di detik-detik terakhir. Darah keluar, dan Tooru menyeringai puas. Rasanya perih, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berhasil membuat luka pada wajah sang dokter.

Belum sempat Tooru melontarkan ejekannya, kedua tangannya ditekan Nagamasa dan ia didesak ke tembok. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melewati tempat itu, Nagamasa berkata dengan nada rendah berbahaya padanya. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan padaku, Yukimura-kun. Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi."

Tooru memutar mata. "Aku tak takut pada ancaman murahan seperti it—"

Kata-kata Tooru terhenti di udara. Tepatnya, terpaksa dihentikan karena bibirnya dibungkam Nagamasa. Tooru berharap yang membungkamnya adalah tangan, tapi nyatanya bukan itu.

Yang membungkamnya adalah bibir pria itu.

Mata Tooru membuka lebar. Ia mau melawan tapi tangannya ditahan Nagamasa. Pria itu menjilat bagian atas bibirnya, lalu menerobos masuk mulut Tooru. Ia menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, menekan lidahnya dan bermain-main pada bagian bawah lidahnya.

Kalau saja Tooru tak kelewat syok, mungkin ia akan menggigit lidah Nagamasa sampai putus. Tapi sayangnya otak dan anggota bagian tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Nagamasa menciumnya lama sekali, sampai Tooru terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas.

Ia melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Tooru mengambil pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tooru melotot, hendak memaki Nagamasa tapi Nagamasa keburu menciumnya lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak Nagamasa mencium dan mengobrak-abrik seisi mulutnya. Sebuah lenguhan tercipta, dan Tooru mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kakinya lemas. Kacamatanya jatuh ke lantai saking panasnya ciuman mereka.

Begitu mereka selesai, hujan di luar sudah reda. Tooru merosot tertarik gravitasi. Nagamasa mengusap saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, mengerling dan tersenyum jahat. "Balas dendam memang manis, bukan begitu, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura memukul dinding. Kalau sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, ia bersumpah akan menjahit mulutnya dan merobeknya detik itu juga.

Owari

Note : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH X'D fic kedua saya di fandom ini. Bagi yang berharap saya bikin fic midomatsu, maafkan saya. Salahkan **planariang** yang ngasih aokikan chapter 29 ke saya dan membuat image Mattsun di otak saya hancur lebur /ngek. Saya baru nyadar kalau MidoYuki juga manis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Review membuat saya senang sekali~

-red


End file.
